Arielle
by Alyson Tierney
Summary: When Rory comes home for the Christmas season, she expects a quiet Christmas with her mother. But, nothing ever happens quite like you expect.
1. Homecoming

Arielle

By: Alyson Tierney

Disclaimer: I do not own Lorelai or Rory Gilmore, or any other character associated with Gilmore Girls the way it is seen on television. Those characters and other related things and ideas belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino and the WB Network. However, I do own Alicia and Arielle, since I made them up.

Author's Note: This story idea is taken from the book "Baby" by Patricia MacLachlan, so I'd like to thank her for the terrific story idea, and I hope I did it justice in this story. It takes place this Christmas, and is an idea I've been working on for awhile. I will put the first two or three chapters up before Christmas, but then will take a break for about three or four days before the next one is up, just as fair warning. I hope you like this, and have a very good Christmas season.

CHAPTER ONE

The snow twinkled in the sunlight as Rory Gilmore drove through the familiar town of Stars Hollow. Christmas decorations were everywhere, as it was only nine days until Christmas. Rory couldn't wait to celebrate Christmas with her mom and her other family and friends. Her last final had been just a few hours ago, and after a quick lunch and last-minute packing; she hit the road to drive the 22.8 miles to Stars Hollow from New Haven. As she drove past Luke's, she smiled at the sight of a wreath on the front door, and Christmas lights adorning the windows. Lorelai had to have put them there; her mother had a special way with the stubborn Grinch-y Luke.

She stopped at the only stoplight in Stars Hollow and grinned as she saw a young woman, no more than 20 years old, crossing the street, pushing a baby carriage. She thought the young woman looked strangely familiar. Maybe she'd known her from Stars Hollow High.

Rory turned down the road that would lead to the Dragonfly Inn. This was the inn's first Christmas, and Rory was betting that her mom and Sookie had it completely decorated in wreaths and lights and a huge Christmas tree. Lorelai loved decorating things. Next to naming things, she liked making them look pretty. Take the hammer she'd given her daughter to aid her in building a house for Habitat. Her mom had covered the poor, defenseless hammer in pink gauze, ribbon, and feathers.

As she turned up the driveway to the spacious inn, she grinned at the sight. Sure enough, the windows and the porch were decked out with lights, and a large wreath hung on the door. Through the window that looked into the main room where guests checked in, she could see a large Christmas tree, fully lit. She turned off the engine, and got out, locking the car, and walked the newly shoveled sidewalk to the front porch. As Rory entered the inn, she could smell ham and potatoes and beef, mixed with a cinnamon and pine smell. It smelled just like the Independence Inn smelled on Christmas.

"Hello, Rory!" Michel greeted her, sounding more cheerful than he usually sounded when she came to the inn.

"Hey, Michel! How's it going?" Rory asked, leaning her elbows on the front desk to talk to the manager.

"Well, I could actually have to be outside in that pathetically cold and snowy day, so I could be worse. But I am also stuck in here with this revoltingly cheery Christmas tree staring at me. There are angels and nutcrackers staring at me." Michel grumbled.

Rory giggled, "Well, maybe they think you're cute." She'd missed Michel's dry humor. She hadn't seen Michel for almost a month, since she'd last been at the inn around Thanksgiving.

Michel smirked at her, so she changed the subject, "Where's Mom?" she asked.

"She is in her personal box working on god-knows-what. It can't possibly be more important than manning the desk with ornaments grinning at you like you're dinner." Michel informed her.

"She's in her office? Thanks, Michel!" Rory grinned at him, and then skipped behind the desk and into the small hallway that led to three offices. Her mom, her mom's best friend and co-owner, Sookie, and Michel all had their own office, but they were quite small.

She knocked quietly and opened the door. Her mom was sitting at her desk, poring over papers and notes. Her glasses were on, and she looked perplexed. "Michel, I told you not to bug me unless Rory got here." Lorelai said, not looking up.

"Rory did get here." Rory said, simply. Lorelai, recognizing her daughter's voice, looked up and grinned. She practically leapt out of her seat and into Rory's arms, holding her daughter close.

"You're home! Welcome back! How were your finals? I missed you!" Lorelai said, kissing her daughter on the forehead and pulling back, taking a good look at her daughter.

"You missed me?" Rory's eyebrow rose, "You saw me six days ago."

"Yes. Six days ago. Everyone knows that I start missing you after one hour. Six days is like 500 hours!" Lorelai insisted.

"144 hours, actually." Rory corrected her.

Lorelai pouted, "Well it felt like 500!" She grinned again, and took her daughter's hands, "How were your finals, babe?"

Rory grinned, "They were fine, actually. I was pretty worried about some of them, but they actually went pretty well. I may have aced philosophy."

Lorelai gasped, "Even after Logan and his 'I want Rory' act?"

Rory rolled her eyes, "Mom, Logan does not want me. He does nothing but make fun of me and get me to do things I would never otherwise do."

Lorelai grinned, "He wants you."

Rory pouted at her mom, "Well, he's off to Spain visiting relatives, so we don't have to worry about him."

Lorelai nodded knowingly, "But he has our number, doesn't he?" she teased.

"Mom!" Rory blushed.

"You gave him our number!" Lorelai exclaimed.

Rory blushed harder, "Only because I wanted him to be able to contact me if there was some sort of emergency."

Lorelai wasn't buying it, "You gave him our number so he can call you and you two can talk and talk and talk and talk…"

Rory pouted, "Fine! I did!"

Lorelai squealed, "Ha!"

"So, how's Luke?" Rory asked.

"Changing the subject. Clever. Actually, Luke's fine, I feel bad for him though, feeling like he has to hide every year on the day of his dad's death." Lorelai said, plopping down on the small couch across from the desk.

"Me too. I can't imagine what it must be like to lose someone that close to me." Rory sat down, and looked at her mom sadly.

"You're not going to lose me." Lorelai said, firmly.

"But you're older and…" Rory started to protest.

"You're not going to lose me." Lorelai insisted.

Rory smiled, "Okay."

"Okay, well let me just finish up, and then we can head out ok?" Lorelai said, getting up and crossing back to her desk.

"Okay. Is there anything I can do to help?" Rory asked.

"You can eat this candy cane. Why anyone makes them in Jolly Rancher and Sweet Tart flavors, I'll never understand. Candy canes should be restricted to peppermint only." Lorelai said, tossing a brightly colored candy cane to Rory.

"It's the new century, mom. Colorful candy canes are in." Rory explained as she caught the candy cane, and tore off the wrapper. Rory loved that they made new flavors, because she'd been kind of sick of only peppermint. Lorelai, however, wanted to stick with the original peppermint, and nothing else. Rory leaned her head back on the couch and focused on the treat, letting her mind wander from school and homework. She was done now, for four whole weeks. She hadn't imagined the amount of stress she'd experienced was even possible, but it was. She closed her eyes, listening to her mom's mumbling about numbers and money and tie tacks.

Soon, the mumbling was replaced with a "Ha! Finished!" Rory opened her eyes to see her mom stuffing the papers back into a folder with a triumphant grin.

"Finished?" Rory repeated, looking at her mom sleepily.

Lorelai looked at her daughter, "Yes, and we even have, wow, 68 cents left over!"

Rory giggled, "Well, that's good. You can buy a pop."

"Not anymore. The price of soda in this town is now 70 cents instead of 65." Lorelai grumbled.

"You're kidding!" Rory exclaimed, "It's been 65 cents since we moved here!"

"Well, dear, as you said, it's a new century." Lorelai grinned sweetly.

"Uh-huh." Rory nodded, as she stood.

Lorelai gathered her things, and then slung an arm around her daughter, "Come on, let's say bye to Sookie and Michel, and then hit Luke's."

"You got it!" Rory agreed, following her mom out the door. She smiled as they headed for the kitchen. She was home, back with her mom, finals were done, and Christmas was coming.


	2. Peppermint Ones

Arielle

By: Alyson Tierney

Disclaimer: I do not own Lorelai or Rory Gilmore, or any other character associated with Gilmore Girls the way it is seen on television. Those characters and other related things and ideas belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino and the WB Network. However, I do own Alicia and Arielle, since I made them up.

Author's Note: This story idea is taken from the book "Baby" by Patricia MacLachlan, so I'd like to thank her for the terrific story idea, and I hope I did it justice in this story. It takes place this Christmas, and is an idea I've been working on for awhile. I hope you like this, and have a very good Christmas season. The next chapter will not be available until after Christmas, but if you guys want to check out my story "Gunshots and Secrets" you can access it on my profile. Have a wonderful Christmas!

CHAPTER TWO

"Lucas! Look who's home!" Lorelai called out as they entered Luke's. The diner was nearly empty, so Lorelai and Rory took seats at their favorite table. Luke came out of the storeroom, smiling.

"Hi, Rory, welcome home! How were your finals?" Luke asked.

"They're done." Rory deadpanned, and then laughed, "They were fine, actually. I may have aced one of them."

"Good for you!" Luke exclaimed, as proud of Rory as a father would be of his own daughter.

"Thanks. Nice decorations." Rory said, giving Luke a teasing grin.

Luke shrugged, "Your mom thought this place needed a little Christmas cheer."

Rory grinned, "Uh-huh. Well, you have a nice touch."

Luke looked like he wasn't sure what to say to that, so he turned to Lorelai and gave her a kiss, "And how was your day?"

"It was pretty good. Michel only broke three ornaments, Sookie only burned one potato, and the Inn looks like a Christmas catalog." Lorelai informed him.

Luke smiled, "So, what are your plans for the Christmas holidays?" he asked.

"Well, I'm off tomorrow and this weekend, but I'm working Monday and Tuesday. Rory's just going to write the Great American novel while I do that. Other than that and the Christmas dinner at the grandparents, we're just going to hang out, right, babe?" Lorelai asked.

Rory giggled, "Yeah. Oh, and we're going to decorate the inside of your apartment, too."

Lorelai laughed, "Yes, with wreaths, and tiny Santas, and candy canes. Peppermint ones."

"Because it's not the new century yet in Mom's world." Rory piped up.

Luke shook his head, "Tell me when you're ready to order."

"What do you want, babe?" Lorelai asked.

"I'll have a burger and fries, with extra pickles." Rory requested.

Lorelai was taken aback, "You hate pickles."

Rory grinned, "Not anymore."

"Wow, she likes pickles, olives, and raisins now. Look whose taste buds are maturing!" Lorelai smiled at her daughter, and then turned to Luke, "I'll have a burger, too, with chili fries and some coffee."

"Yeah, coffee!" Rory repeated.

"You got it." Luke smiled at Rory again, and then practically skipped away to the kitchen area.

Rory looked at her mom, puzzled, "He's happy," she remarked.

"Yeah, well, I did a little more than just asking to get him to decorate." Lorelai said, fluttering her eyelashes at Rory.

"Mom!" Rory exclaimed.

Lorelai chuckled, as Rory yawned, "Tired, babe?" she asked.

"A little. I haven't gotten much sleep, with finals and all." Rory admitted.

"Aww, well when we're done here, we can go home and watch movies and sleep, and we'll do whatever you want tomorrow because…guess who's on the road to conflict resolution?" Lorelai asked.

"Um…Xander and Anya?" Rory asked, yawning again.

"No. Your grandma and grandpa…my parents…are going to marriage counseling." Lorelai said with an expression of mock surprise on her face.

"You're kidding!" Rory was completely surprised. She'd thought her grandparents were too stubborn and full of pride to talk to someone else about their marriage difficulties.

"Not kidding! Apparently, the strain was getting too much for Mom after her date with the only other guy she's ever dated since she was in college, so she dragged Dad into counseling." Lorelai explained.

"So there's no dinner tomorrow night?" Rory wanted to clarify.

"That's right." Lorelai grinned.

Rory yawned again, "That's so great! Are they getting back together then?"

"I don't know, babe. They're just talking." Lorelai's tone became serious, "Some of the things have been bugging them for 40 years."

"At least it's marriage counseling, and not divorce counseling." Rory tried to keep an optimistic view. Everyone seemed to be splitting up lately, and she did not want that happening to her grandparents. She could tell how much they loved and cared for each other, and didn't understand how anything could be so terrible as to rip them apart.

"You've got a point there. We'll stay hopeful." Lorelai smiled reassuringly at her daughter, as Rory covered her mouth to yawn again.

"Mmm." Rory let out a grunt, and then turned as she heard someone shout out her name.

"Rory!" Lane cried as she entered Luke's for her dinner shift. She practically leapt into her best friend's arms and hugged her tight.

"Hey, Lane!" Rory immediately became alert and excited. She hadn't seen Lane since Thanksgiving, and had missed her almost as much as she'd missed her mom. The girls hugged tightly before Rory pulled back and looked into her friend's brown eyes, "What's new?" she asked.

"Funny you should say that." Lane said, "I've recently come across our Third Musketeer on my travels to and from work and band practice."

"Alicia?" Rory asked, incredulously.

"Alicia. Her hair's much shorter and she's put on weight, but nevertheless, it's our little Lissi." Lane smiled. Alicia had been their best friend from 6th grade to 9th grade, when she'd moved away to Newark, New Jersey. They'd cried for a week when she'd had to move. Rory immediately thought back to the young woman she'd seen crossing the street. That was Alicia! No wonder she'd recognized her.

"You're kidding! What is she doing here?" Rory glanced at her mom, who looked equally excited, "Is she around today?"

"She's looking for a job today, but she said she wants to see you. She was going to college in Stanford, but then came up here for some soul-searching or whatever." Lane shrugged, but smiled broadly.

"That's awesome! I've missed her so much! What has it been like five years since we've talked?" Rory guessed.

Lane nodded, "At least! My God, when I saw her, I just couldn't stop smiling."

Rory grinned, "How about we get together tomorrow?"

Lane nodded again, "Absolutely, I'm not working, so I'll just give her a buzz, and you call me tomorrow, ok?"

Rory smiled, "You got it!" She smiled and hugged Lane close to her when Lane dived in for another hug. She watched as Lane got up and headed behind the counter to start her shift. She looked back at her mom, who'd already wolfed down half her burger, "Mom!" Rory exclaimed.

"What? Knowing you and Lane, you could have talked for the next three years! I was hungry!" Lorelai said, with a fake pout.

Rory sighed, "Fine." She picked up her burger and ate it quickly, anxious to get home to DVDs and bed. The sun was slowly setting outside, and Rory watched as the townies scurried to get home before dark. She glanced at her mom, who was nearly done with her burger and smiled. It was great to be home for Christmas. Time with her mom, Lane, and an old friend she hadn't seen in five years? It was going to be a blast.


	3. Bugs, the Bunny

Arielle

By: Alyson Tierney

Disclaimer: I do not own Lorelai or Rory Gilmore, or any other character associated with Gilmore Girls the way it is seen on television. Those characters and other related things and ideas belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino and the WB Network. However, I do own Alicia and Arielle, since I made them up.

Author's Note: This story idea is taken from the book "Baby" by Patricia MacLachlan, so I'd like to thank her for the terrific story idea, and I hope I did it justice in this story. It takes place this Christmas, and is an idea I've been working on for awhile. I hope you like this, and have a very good Christmas season. The next chapter will be available in a few days, but if you guys want to check out my story "Gunshots and Secrets" you can access it on my profile.

CHAPTER THREE

Even though Lorelai and Rory made it home before six, Rory was falling asleep by the time they got halfway through the second DVD. She barely noticed her mom moving her to her own bed and tucking her in, kissing her goodnight and turning out the light. She heard Lorelai move around in the kitchen before she went to bed, but by the time Lorelai headed upstairs, Rory was fast asleep.

Rory awakened the next morning to light streaming into the bedroom window. Outside was cold and grey, but it was warm in the house. She could hear the TV playing softly in the living room, and guessed that even though she'd gone to bed before her mom; her mom had been up for at least half an hour, since she usually had coffee and something to eat before watching TV on off mornings.

Rory rolled over to check the clock and groaned. It was nearly eleven. That meant, since she'd fallen asleep at not even eight thirty last night, she'd slept over 14 hours. She'd lost so much sleep this semester, but wasn't sure it was a good thing to sleep for that long in one night. She yawned and stretched, climbing out of bed and putting her feet in her furry slippers. She padded out to the kitchen, where her Snoopy mug was already waiting by the coffeepot. She smiled, and poured herself a steaming cup, and then, grabbing a piece of toast from the plate on the table, shuffled into the living room where Lorelai was watching TV.

"What's on?" Rory asked, sitting next to her mom and pulling her feet under her.

"Bugs." Lorelai said, pulling Rory to her and playing with her daughter's messy hair.

"The insects?" Rory looked at the screen, "Oh, the bunny. Aren't we like…ten years too old for this?"

Lorelai looked at Rory, "Says the girl with the stuffed chicken, the Hello Kitty notepads, the Spongebob mouse pad, the Powerpuff Girl…"

"Ok, ok, I get it." Rory interrupted, "We're not."

"Not by a long shot. Besides, it's Christmas. We automatically become the right age for anything." Lorelai said, seriously.

"Right." Rory nodded, sipping her coffee and snuggling closer to her mom.

"Speaking of Christmas, we gonna get the tree today?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes!" Rory exclaimed, "Can Lane and Alicia come over and help decorate?"

"Absolutely!" Lorelai sounded excited.

"I'll call Lane!" Rory jumped off the couch and picked up the phone, dialing her best friend's number. Lorelai watched her daughter as she talked excitedly to her friend, all the stress and anxiety of school and finals washed away.

An hour later, Lorelai and Rory were crunching through the snow, dressed warmly in sweats and jackets, to the Christmas tree lot. Rory took in a deep breath, as she took in the fresh, clean, snowy smell. "I love this place." Rory said out loud.

"So do I, babe," Lorelai returned, "So do I."

They didn't have to walk far before they heard a familiar voice squeal, "Rory!"

Lorelai and Rory looked up to see Lane and Alicia standing next to the entrance to the tree lot. Lane was jumping up and down excitedly, or maybe it was because of the cold, and Alicia was smiling. Rory ran towards her friends, stopping in front of them, "Hi!" she squealed.

"Hey, Rory!" Alicia smiled and held out her arms for a hug.

Rory squeezed Alicia tight, and then pulled back, fingering her chin-length red hair, "You cut it? You swore you were never going to!" Rory said with a mock gasp.

Alicia shrugged, "That was in ninth grade. It wasn't really practical in college to have hair that you could sit on. You cut yours too!" Alicia pointed out, fiddling with the ends of Rory's shoulder-length brown hair.

Rory nodded, "Yeah. It was time for a change."

"But our Laney grew hers out." Alicia said, turning to Lane and running her fingers through Lane's black hair, which was quite a bit longer than the old shoulder-length cut she'd had all through high school.

Lane nodded, "Yeah, I was sick of short hair."

"So how you been, girl? How's Yale treating you? I can't believe you chose Yale over Harvard!" Alicia exclaimed.

Rory grinned, "I know! Mom and I decided that overall, Yale would be better. I'm closer to home, and it had more of the classes I need for my major."

"And your major is still journalism?" Alicia asked.

"Yes, she's going to have to find her own personal plane and foxhole pretty soon." Lorelai put in, walking up next to Rory, "Hey, Alicia!"

"Hi, Lorelai!" Alicia hugged her briefly, "I went to check out the new inn this morning, and it looks fabulous!"

Lorelai smiled, "Thanks! If I could tempt you three girls into giving up some of your spare holiday time to come and cheer up the grumpus that would be great."

Alicia smiled, "Michel's still around, huh?"

Rory nodded, "Oh, yes." The three girls looked at each other and smiled, laughing a little.

"How's your life been, Alicia?" Lorelai asked, as they walked into the tree lot, passing Kirk and Babette arguing over the proper sizes for pine needles.

Alicia shrugged uncertainly, "Oh, it's been fine. You know, school, college, boring old stuff."

"I saw you with a baby yesterday. Been baby-sitting some?" Rory asked.

"What? Oh, yeah, yeah…I was baby-sitting the neighbor's kid, she's just a few months old." Alicia explained.

"She is? Oh, I remember babies! Those were the days…" Lorelai looked fondly at Rory and reached out to stroke her daughter's hair. Rory smiled at her mom, five years ago she would have pulled away from physical contact in front of her friends, but now she welcomed it whenever she got it.

Alicia turned to the tree in front of them, "What do you guys think of that one?"

Lorelai smiled, "It's nice. Could we get it through the front door, Rory?"

Rory stepped back and looked the tree up and down, and then put out her hands to measure it, "Probably," she finally assessed.

"Then that's our tree then." Lorelai announced, "Let's get it out of here, I'm freezing my nose hairs."

"Don't be gross." Rory admonished her mom, as she pulled the tree out of its stand. Lorelai staggered a moment, and the three younger girls rushed forward to catch the tree before it hit the ground.

"Whoa!" Lorelai groaned, "Good save! Guess my muscles aren't 20 anymore."

"My muscles were never 20." Lane remarked, as she hoisted her section of the tree over her shoulder.

"You are 20. Aren't you?" Alicia asked, "Or wait…was it Rory who had the October birthday? Oh, God, I'm a terrible best friend."

Lane's face softened, "No, honey, you're not. But, yes, Rory is the October birthday. Mine's…"

"February." Alicia put in, smiling, "You're still 19 ½ then."

Lane smiled, "Yeah."

"She's the only teenager left." Rory smirked, and grinned when Lane fixed her with a steely glare.

"So, what do you girls say we get this thing home and we can watch a movie while it's settling enough to decorate?" Lorelai asked.

"You got it!" Rory said, happily. She was feeling so much lighter now. For several weeks straight she'd been feeling like a giant elephant and his giant brother were sitting on her chest, but now she was free. Free to smell the clean air, free to watch movies and eat junk, free to sit around all day and talk to her mom and her friends.


	4. Baby

Arielle

By: Alyson Tierney

Disclaimer: I do not own Lorelai or Rory Gilmore, or any other character associated with Gilmore Girls the way it is seen on television. Those characters and other related things and ideas belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino and the WB Network. However, I do own Alicia and Arielle, since I made them up.

Author's Note: This story idea is taken from the book "Baby" by Patricia MacLachlan, so I'd like to thank her for the terrific story idea, and I hope I did it justice in this story. It takes place this Christmas, and is an idea I've been working on for awhile. I hope you like this, and have a very good holiday season. The next chapter will be available next year (in a few days teehee), but if you guys want to check out my story "Gunshots and Secrets" you can access it on my profile. Have a good New Year and thank you for all your reviews!

CHAPTER FOUR

"So, did you have a good day, babe?" Lorelai asked, as she carried a pizza box down their street towards their house. After Lane and Alicia had watched a movie and decorated the tree with them, it had gotten dark, so the girls had gone home. Lorelai and Rory had decided to make a quick stop at Pete's Pizza and were now walking home in a light snowfall.

"I did. It was nice to not have to think about finals and school and homework. I'm done! I still haven't wrapped my mind around the fact that I'm done for four weeks." Rory smiled, and fished a piece of pizza out of the box and took a bite, "Mmm, warm and toasty."

Lorelai laughed, "You can't wait thirty seconds for us to get home?" she asked.

"Come on, falling snow, walking together, eating pizza, is that not heaven or what?" Rory asked, taking another huge bite.

"Good point." Lorelai unwound her arm from her daughter's and took a piece herself, 'Wow, that smells good," she said, taking a bite.

"Anything that doesn't smell like dust, detergent, or stale coffee is good with me." Rory grinned when Lorelai looked at her with her brows arched.

"What do you want to watch when we get home?" Lorelai asked.

"Anything but something school-related." Rory said, "Hey, what's that?" she asked as they walked up the lawn towards their house. Rory could see something on the porch near the door that hadn't been there earlier. It looked like a large basket or something covered with a yellow and pink blanket, "Someone dropping off food because they think we have bad nutrition habits?"

"Rory…that's not food." Lorelai rushed up the steps, and kneeled down next to the basket-sized lump, and lifted the blanket. Cuddled inside in a small snowsuit, shielded against the cold by the blanket, was a baby.

"The stork came?" Rory asked, aghast.

Lorelai replaced the blanket over the baby's infant seat, and handed her daughter the pizza box, "Who would leave a baby with us? We can barely feed ourselves!" she exclaimed, unlocking the door, and hurrying inside with the bundle, Rory following her mom.

"Who does it belong to?" Rory asked, as her mom placed the infant seat on the coffee table

. Lorelai lifted the blanket again, and traced her finger along the baby's nose and lips and sighed, "I don't recognize this little one, but there are quite a few new mothers in Stars Hollow."

The baby opened its eyes, and looked around the room in wonder, and then fixed its gaze on Lorelai. "Hi, little one! Hi!" Lorelai cooed, and undid the straps on the infant seat, and lifted the baby up, "Should we get you out of this hot snowsuit?" Rory watched as her mom laid the baby on the couch gently and undid the zipper. She pulled the snowsuit off to reveal a pink ruffled jumper over a yellow long-sleeved shirt. The jumper was adorned with flowers and bunnies. The baby scrunched up her face, and her blue eyes widened. "Hi, little one." Lorelai said, stroking the baby's tummy, "Are you lost?"

Rory kneeled down next to the couch, and let the baby grab one of her fingers, "How old is she?" Rory asked.

"Based on visual assessment—4, maybe 5 months." Lorelai said, "I wonder who she belongs to. Is there anything else in the seat?" she asked Rory.

Rory wiggled her finger out of the baby's grasp, and she began to whimper. "Oh! Lorelai exclaimed, and placed her own finger in the baby's palm. The baby smiled, and gripped it, and started kicking her legs, "Wow, an active little girl."

Rory searched through the baby seat, and found a small bag with a few toys and a note inside, "There's a letter!" she exclaimed.

"What does it say?" Lorelai asked, now trying to prevent the baby from rolling herself right off the couch. She finally picked the baby up, and sat the baby in her lap, supporting her back with her own body. The baby smiled at Rory and stuck her thumb in her mouth.

Rory smiled at the little girl and then scanned the note, and read,

_Dear Lorelai and Rory,_

_This is Arielle. She is almost five months old, and she is a delight. I can't take care of her right now; I need to sort out my life. I was only nineteen when she was born, and had to give up college for her. I will be back for her someday, so please don't turn her in. I love her._

"Arielle, huh?" Lorelai looked down at Arielle and stroked the baby's bright red hair, "She's adorable."

Rory peeked into the baby's smiling face, "Hi, Arielle! Hi, Ari!" The baby gurgled at the sound of her name, "Is the mom coming back, or did she abandon her?"

"She'll come back. Arielle's mother will come back." Lorelai said, with absolute certainty, "She'll come back." Lorelai got a faraway look in her eye as she continued stroking the baby's head.


	5. Powder and Soap

Arielle

By: Alyson Tierney

Disclaimer: I do not own Lorelai or Rory Gilmore, or any other character associated with Gilmore Girls the way it is seen on television. Those characters and other related things and ideas belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino and the WB Network. However, I do own Alicia and Arielle, since I made them up.

Author's Note: This story idea is taken from the book "Baby" by Patricia MacLachlan, so I'd like to thank her for the terrific story idea, and I hope I did it justice in this story. It takes place this Christmas, and is an idea I've been working on for awhile. I hope you like this, and have a very good holiday season. The next chapter will be available soon, but if you guys want to check out my story "Gunshots and Secrets" you can access it on my profile. I hope you had a good New Year and thank you for all your reviews!

CHAPTER FIVE

Rory rolled over in bed to check the clock. It was three in the morning, and she could hear Arielle crying in the next room. In the past day, Lorelai and Rory had contacted the police and they'd gone around asking townies with new babies if they'd lost a child, but no one had. The police were lenient in Stars Hollow. Most big-city police officers would take the child and hand her over to social services, but here, everyone took care of everyone else. So, if Arielle's mom wanted Lorelai and Rory to take care of her daughter for a little while, they would do just that.

Rory got out of bed quietly; wanting to make sure Arielle's cries weren't going unheeded. She opened the door and peeked out, and saw her mom standing near the stove. A bottle of formula was warming up in a pot of water, and Lorelai was rocking Arielle gently, "Shh, Ari. Your milk will be ready in just a few seconds, sweetie. Oh…" Lorelai kissed the wailing child's head, "Shh, I know you're hungry."

Rory's heart clenched and she smiled at the sight. Now she could imagine what the look on her mother's face was when Rory had been a baby. She watched as the bottle heated and Lorelai tested the temperature. She sat in the chair and held Arielle to her chest, propping the bottle up and offering it to the baby. Arielle started to suckle, first slowly and then she gathered speed. Lorelai stroked Arielle's cheek as she nursed, an expression of pure pleasure on both faces. Rory watched with interest, she'd never seen her mom feed an infant like that before. When she'd been feeding Sookie's baby, Davey, she didn't hold him that close. Rory realized that her mom must be reliving when she'd been nursing Rory. Rory couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of Arielle, which was silly, because Rory knew she was her mom's one and only baby.

Lorelai looked up then, and spotted Rory watching. "Hey, babe," she said, quietly, "Did we wake you up?"

Rory came into the kitchen and sat down in a chair next to her mom, "No…well, yeah, but that's okay."

"You sure? I don't want to ruin your sleep." Lorelai said, smiling supportively at her daughter.

"I'm sure." Rory smiled back, "I kind of like being with Ari, anyway." Rory reached over and ran her fingers through the infant's hair. Arielle stopped suckling for a moment and looked up at Rory. She studied Rory's face for a few seconds before going back to her snack.

"She likes you." Lorelai remarked.

"And she likes you." Rory shot back, smiling.

"Hey, what was that phone call you got when I was bathing Ari?" Lorelai asked, referring to the evening before when the phone had rung while Lorelai and Rory had their hands full of slippery baby.

"Oh…Logan. He called to see how I was." Rory said, innocently.

"Uh-huh, and that's why you talked to him for half an hour." Lorelai looked at her daughter, meaningfully.

"It was not half an hour." Rory said, blushing.

Lorelai smiled wickedly, "Oh, yes it was. I had Ari bathed, in bed, and the living room cleaned up before you were off. What'd you guys talk about?" she asked.

Rory grinned and looked down, "Just…stuff."

Lorelai nodded, "Uh-huh." She looked back down at Arielle and kissed the baby's head. Arielle slowed her eating, and looked up at Lorelai, a hint of a smile on her lips. Lorelai smiled back and smoothed the baby's hair, "You should get back to bed, babe."

Rory nodded, "Okay. See you in the morning?"

Lorelai nodded, "You got it. Night, darling." Lorelai turned back to the nursing infant in her lap, "Hurry up and drink your milk so Aunty Lorelai and Aunty Rory can get some sleep."

Rory hesitated a moment, and then went back into her room, shutting the door and resting her back against it. She listened for a moment to her mom's soft voice, singing a lullaby to Arielle. Arielle responded with a few coos, and Rory smiled. She wasn't sure she was going to be able to get her mom to give Arielle back when her mother came for her. If her mother came for her. Lorelai seemed so positive Arielle's mother was going to come back, but Rory wasn't sure. She'd heard stories of mothers abandoning their babies every day.

Rory woke the next morning to hear music softly playing in the living room, and Lorelai's voice talking to Arielle. Rory yawned at looked at the clock, realizing it was almost eleven, and yawned. Even with a baby in the house, Rory could still manage to sleep in, which meant Lorelai was getting up with Arielle. Rory slipped into her slippers and shuffled out to the living room, where Lorelai was holding Arielle and looking out the window. Light flakes were falling outside, and Arielle and Lorelai were both watching with rapt fascination.

"Hey." Rory said in a quiet voice, as to not bother either of them.

Arielle responded with a quiet coo, and Lorelai turned around and smiled at her daughter, "Hi, babe."

Arielle smiled at Rory and waved her hands around. She giggled and cooed, pointing one finger at her. Rory smiled, and held out her arms, "Want me to take her?" she asked.

Lorelai placed Arielle in Rory's arms, and Rory held the baby close, smelling the powder-and-soap smell she'd grown to like. Arielle laid her head next to Rory's heart and sighed contently. Lorelai smiled and then groaned as the phone rang suddenly. She quickly swiped it up before it rang again, and answered it. Rory listened as her mom talked, it becoming apparent that it was Emily Gilmore, Rory's grandma, on the other end. Rory sat on the couch, and got one of Arielle's toys and handed it to the baby. She giggled and gripped the rattle, waving it about until she dropped it. Arielle gave a frustrated grunt and Rory picked up the rattle, handing it back to the infant.

"Okay, the world is now officially rotating backwards on its axis." Lorelai announced, hanging up the phone and sitting on the couch next to Rory.

"What did Grandma have to say?" Rory asked, picking up Arielle's toy yet again, and handing it back to her.

"Well, she and your Grandpa are having a trial un-separation." Lorelai said, looking bemused.

"A trial un-separation?" Rory repeated.

"Yes, see your Grandma and Grandpa talked in therapy, and then apparently last night Dad came over for dinner and they talked. They decided to have a trial un-separation for two weeks, and if they like this un-separated life enough, they want to not be separated anymore." Lorelai said, looking at Rory disbelievingly.

"Mmhmm, and the 40-odd years of marriage isn't going to clue them in as to what un-separated life is going to be like?" Rory asked, picking up and holding Arielle's toy in front of her, but not letting go of it.

"See, I asked that too! Mom just got exasperated and was like 'Lorelai, you have to be careful about these things.' I swear my parents need to be medicated. Perhaps I do, also." Lorelai rolled her eyes, but then smiled at Rory.

Rory smiled back, "But this is a good thing."

Lorelai nodded, "Yes, it's a very good thing. Not that I was worried about them divorcing."

"Of course not." Rory said, smiling at her mom knowingly. She knew that even though her mom joked her way through pretty much everything, her grandparents' separation had to be bugging her at least a little. Lorelai was an expert at hiding her feelings, but Rory could always read her mom like a book.

"So, anyway, Christmas dinner is back on." Lorelai said.

"What about Arielle?" Rory asked, concerned that her grandma wouldn't be too happy about them taking a baby in.

"She'll come with. Apparently, there's another small child who will be there, too, so she'll have company." Lorelai smiled.

"Good!" Rory smiled back.

The phone rang again, just as Arielle ripped the toy from Rory's grasp and tossed it to the floor. "Geez, that child is going to be a baseball pitcher." Lorelai remarked, as she picked up the phone and answered it. Rory picked up Arielle's toy and then stood; ready to take Arielle to the kitchen for a bottle.

"It's for you, babe." Lorelai said, "I can take Ari."

Rory let Lorelai take Arielle from her, and then picked up the phone. It was Lane, wanting to know if she could hang out with her and Alicia for awhile. "I don't know." Rory said, "I should stay and help with Arielle."

"No, you go." Lorelai interrupted, "Arielle and I can hang."

"You're sure?" Rory asked.

Lorelai nodded, "You go have fun." Rory relented, and told Lane she'd be right over. Glancing into the kitchen, she said a quick goodbye to Lorelai, who was focused on heating a bottle for Arielle before she started with the high-pitched hungry wail. Rory left the house, crunching over the snow to Lane's apartment. She was looking forward to spending time with Lane and Alicia, but she wished she could have some time alone with her mom, too. She almost felt a little resentful of Arielle's mother, taking away some of the precious time Lorelai and Rory had together before Rory went back to school. She could never hate Arielle for it, she was just a baby, but she could resent the child's mother all she wanted. Her own mom could handle being a teenage mother, but yet Arielle's mom couldn't? Rory sighed, her mom was different, though, a lot different, and very strong. Maybe Arielle's mother wasn't quite as strong.


	6. Comfort in Soup

Arielle

By: Alyson Tierney

Disclaimer: I do not own Lorelai or Rory Gilmore, or any other character associated with Gilmore Girls the way it is seen on television. Those characters and other related things and ideas belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino and the WB Network. However, I do own Alicia and Arielle, since I made them up.

Author's Note: This story idea is taken from the book "Baby" by Patricia MacLachlan, so I'd like to thank her for the terrific story idea, and I hope I did it justice in this story. It takes place this Christmas, and is an idea I've been working on for awhile. I hope you like this, and have a very good holiday season. The next chapter will be available soon, but if you guys want to check out my story "Gunshots and Secrets" you can access it on my profile. I want to thank everyone for being so nice and reviewing a lot, especially those of you who took the time to comment on certain aspects of the story.

CHAPTER SIX

Rory, Lane, and Alicia hung out together at Lane's apartment, watching movies and eating junk food. Rory noticed that Alicia was kind of quiet when Lane and Rory had been talking about Arielle, but otherwise was her normal chatty self. They relaxed in each other's company, talking and laughing about what was going on in the world.

Rory noticed the sun was sinking down low, and it was getting dark, so she excused herself to go home for dinner. Alicia offered to walk with her, so the two friends said goodbye to Lane, and headed down the street towards the town square.

"You excited for Christmas?" Alicia asked Rory as they walked.

"Yeah, I am, actually. My grandparents' dinner is always interesting, and Mom and I have our own ritual on Christmas morning, which is really fun. I don't know how long Arielle's staying, but having her will make it interesting, also." Rory smiled at Alicia.

"How is Arielle doing?" Alicia asked, "I love babies."

Rory smiled, "She's great, actually. She cries a lot at night, but she seems perfectly content when she's being fed. Mom cuddles her really close, kind of like I imagine she cuddled me when I was a baby."

"Cuddling is fun." Alicia smiled, a slightly wistful look on her face. "You should try running water in the bathtub or sink. Some babies really like that sound because it reminds them of the sounds in the womb of blood going from the mom to her baby."

"That's a good idea. Mom tried the dryer, because it really worked when I was little, but that seemed to make her shriek louder." Rory informed her friend.

"That's because she…some babies don't like it. It scares them, I think." Alicia said, "Some babies seem to like the lighter sounds."

Rory nodded, "Thanks, Alicia."

"Well, this is my stop." Alicia stopped on the sidewalk, and held out her arms for a hug, "We'll talk later, hun?"

Rory smiled and hugged her back, "Absolutely. Have a good night!" Rory watched as Alicia walked down the street, and then turned and continued down the sidewalk that led to her street. Suddenly she stopped, as realization struck her. _Oh, my God. _She remembered seeing Alicia with a stroller, remembered how vague she was when Rory asked her about it…how quiet she'd been when Rory had been telling Lane how Arielle was. How Arielle had just appeared on the steps an hour after saying goodbye to Alicia. And now, Alicia had slipped and said 'That's because she…' and quickly corrected herself to speaking in general terms. _Oh, my God. Alicia is Arielle's mother._ Rory hesitated, about to call back to Alicia, but then she stopped, deciding a confrontation wouldn't be wise. She'd go home and tell her mom her suspicions.

Rory began to run all the way back to her house. She ran up the road, and noticed that the mailbox flag was up. She sighed, the mail was usually delivered a few hours ago, Arielle must be demanding a lot of attention at the moment. She opened the box, sorting through the letters, but there was nothing but bills and Christmas cards from people they barely knew. Rory reached out with her left hand to close the mailbox and suddenly felt a sharp pain. She jerked her hand back, and let out a cry of pain, "Ow!"

Rory drew her hands to her face, and realized she'd pinched the index finger of her left hand in the door of the mailbox. Tears filled her eyes, as she curled her fingers, making sure nothing was broken. They bent easily, she just felt pain when she touched her finger. Bringing the finger to her mouth, she kissed it, and went inside in search of her mother.

She laid the mail on the table inside the door, and then peeked into the kitchen, planning on showing her mom her finger so Lorelai could kiss it and make it all better. Lorelai was seated facing away from Rory, feeding a fussy Arielle. Rory backed through the foyer and went to the stairs, and heard Lorelai call out, "Is that you, babe?"

"Yeah. I just need to go to the bathroom." Rory called back, trying to keep the tears out of her voice. She realized she was much too old to cry and need her mother, but she still did cry and need her mother. She'd never had a very high pain tolerance, and this was no exception, but Arielle demanded so much attention while she was eating, Rory didn't want to disturb her. Again, she almost wished it was just her and Lorelai, and longed for Arielle's mom to decide she wanted Arielle back.

"Okay, babe." Lorelai called, as Rory headed up the stairs to the bathroom. Her finger was throbbing, becoming more painful, and she thought her fingernail was actually turning red. She opened the cabinet, and turned on the water. Gulping down some Ibuprofen, Rory then held her finger under the water. She started to cry softly, not hearing when Lorelai came upstairs to put Arielle to bed.

A soft knock came at the door, and Rory heard her mom's voice, "Rory? Babe, are you ok?" Rory didn't want to answer, she just held her finger under the faucet, and choked back tears. The door opened, and Lorelai rushed to Rory's side, "What happened, baby?"

"I…I smashed my finger in the mailbox." Rory sniffled, as Lorelai pulled her daughter into a hug.

Lorelai kissed Rory's forehead, and held her close, and then turned off the water, "Let me see, sweetie. Can you bend it?" Lorelai smiled as Rory wiggled her fingers, "Good, nothing's broken. It looks like you broke a vessel under the nail, though."

Rory looked worried, "Do I have to go to the hospital?" she asked, her voice quivering.

Lorelai shook her head, "No, Mommy can fix it. You did the same thing when you were little and closed your toy box on your finger."

Rory nodded, "Okay."

Lorelai pulled her close and kissed her forehead, "Come on downstairs and I'll fix you up." Lorelai said, pulling bandages and antibiotic ointment out of the cabinet. Rory followed her mom into the kitchen, and watched as she turned on one of the stove burners and rummaged in the junk drawer and got a paper clip and a pair of tweezers.

"Um…is this going to hurt?" Rory asked, a little nervously.

"Nope." Lorelai said, and then turned and faced her daughter, "Not at all, babe, I promise. Just have a seat at the table, and Mommy will fix you all up."

Rory sighed and had a seat at the table. She watched her mom heat up the paper clip and then got a tissue and placed it under Rory's finger. "What are you doing?" Rory asked.

"Well this paper clip is all nice and hot, and when we put it on your fingernail—which has no nerves just like your hair—it lets the blood out from under your fingernail, and you should feel all better." Lorelai explained through her motions. Rory watched as it was done in a flash, and immediately she felt relief, "That better, babe?" Lorelai asked.

Rory nodded, "Much. Thank you, Mommy."

Lorelai bandaged her daughter's finger and then leaned over and kissed her again, "You're welcome, baby. I'll get you some ice, and then make you some soup, okay? I do know how to make soup."

Rory smiled, "I know you do." Lorelai handed her some ice, which she placed on her finger, as she watched her mom open a can of soup and pour it into a pot on the stove.

"So, how are Lane and Alicia?" Lorelai asked, as she stirred the soup a little and then came to sit next to her daughter.

"Lane's fine. Oh, my God, I forgot to tell you. I was talking to Alicia, and I realized…I think she may be Arielle's mom." Rory said, watching her mom's face for a reaction.

Lorelai nodded slowly, "Yeah, that's what I was thinking, too."

Rory looked shocked, "You were?"

"Yeah." Lorelai said, "I didn't want to say anything, and I didn't want to confront her, at least not right away. But, yeah, that was my suspicion."

"So what are we going to do about it?" Rory asked, "I mean…Alicia was…is one of my best friends. Just because she was gone for five years…I still…"

"I know. It's hard to believe, isn't it? I think…all we can do now is give Alicia some time. Normally, I'd be Lorelai-esque and confront her right away…"

"That would be very Lorelai." Rory put in, smiling.

"But she obviously needs space and time and a chance to come up for air. Arielle's safe and happy, and she clearly trusts you enough to have you and your insane but pretty mother take care of her child for awhile. She will come through in her own time." Lorelai smiled reassuringly.

Rory nodded, "I'll just be there for her then." She smiled at her mom and then kissed the bandage around her finger, and then replaced the ice.

"Good idea." Lorelai said, "Is your finger hurting you?"

Rory shook her head, "Not much. But I think your soup is boiling."

"Oh!" Lorelai yelped and rushed over to the stove, as Rory started laughing. Her mom usually managed to ruin or alter every single food item she got her hands on. She smiled as her mom turned down the heat and stirred the soup, and thought about how much she, Lane, and Alicia had changed in five years. She picked up a small pink teddy bear Arielle had left on the table, and squeezed it to her chest. Rory couldn't imagine having a baby so young, yet she always admired her mom for being able to do it so well.


	7. Jack Mc Frosty Flakes

Arielle

By: Alyson Tierney

Disclaimer: I do not own Lorelai or Rory Gilmore, or any other character associated with Gilmore Girls the way it is seen on television. Those characters and other related things and ideas belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino and the WB Network. However, I do own Alicia and Arielle, since I made them up.

Author's Note: This story idea is taken from the book "Baby" by Patricia MacLachlan, so I'd like to thank her for the terrific story idea, and I hope I did it justice in this story. It takes place this Christmas—I hope you like this, and have a very good holiday season. The next chapter will be available soon, but if you guys want to check out my story "Gunshots and Secrets" you can access it on my profile.

I was very impressed with the number of you who took the time to review parts of the story and say what you liked and what could be changed. It's those reviewers that help a writer improve her work so it can be the best it can be. I thank you very much, each and every one of you. You rock! Keep reviewing!

CHAPTER SEVEN

Rory turned in her bed and opened her eyes, listening. She looked at the clock to see that it was early, just after eight. She frowned; usually she would hear Arielle much earlier than this. Wondering if maybe Lorelai and Arielle had gone out, she got out of bed slowly, yawning and stretching. Looking out the window, she saw that it had snowed again the night before. Last Christmas there had been no snow until Christmas Day, but the snow was now rapidly reaching a foot in height, and there were still three more days until Christmas. Rory smiled, she loved the days immediately before Christmas, because she and her mom would fill the house with memories and laughter. This year, the memories would include Arielle and possibly Alicia—if they could ever get her to talk to them. Alicia had been busy the past two days with trying to find a job and a permanent place to live, since she only was living in the apartment for two weeks before the owners got back from vacation.

Rory wandered into the kitchen, and noticed the pot Lorelai used to warm up Arielle's bottle was filled with lukewarm water. She smiled, and listened, hearing her mom's voice coming from upstairs. It sounded like Lorelai was singing. Rory crept up the stairs and eased open her mom's door. Lorelai was holding Arielle and singing to her, an empty bottle sitting on the bedside table. Arielle was gazing up at Lorelai's face, enthralled. Rory felt a twinge of longing, but was also comforted by her mom's voice. She felt a familiar vibe, like her mom had done exactly this when she was a baby. Rory smiled, and leaned her head against the doorframe, watching her mom and Arielle interact.

Lorelai seemed to sense her daughter, and looked up, a smile spread across her face, "Hey, sweetie." She looked at the clock and then at her daughter, "It's early! What are you doing up?"

"I don't know. It snowed last night; I must have inherited some of your 'Wake up! It snowed!' genes." Rory smiled and walked towards the bed, sitting next to her mom and leaning back against the pillows.

Lorelai scoffed, "Well, it's probably one of the better genes. Waking up early after a nighttime snowfall is one of the best things about winter."

"That, and building snowmen." Rory smiled as she remembered that she and her mom had always built at least one snowman or snowwoman a winter.

"This year's had better be stronger than last year's. Remember how it took a direct hit from the snow shovel?" Lorelai smiled, remembering.

"Poor Luke. All he wanted to do was something nice for you, and he ends up decapitating poor Jack Mc Frosty Flakes." Rory smiled, too, letting out a small giggle.

"And that crazy woman screaming for poor Jack's missing nose led all the neighbors to tease him about it for weeks." Lorelai smiled innocently.

"You never found the nose, and you said that the snow shovel had stolen it." Rory reminded her, to which Lorelai began giggling madly. Arielle let out a few happy coos to let Lorelai and Rory know she was still there. She made a face and let out a frustrated grunt.

"Uh-oh!" Lorelai said, "Fire one!"

Rory grimaced, "Poor Arielle." She watched as the infant grunted, and then relaxed and smiled. A distinctive and very unpleasant odor wafted up, and the infant chuckled. She patted her own stomach a few times and smiled.

"Oh, that's great, Ari. Use your cute baby charms to make me want to change your messy diaper. Good girl." Lorelai said, tickling the baby's tummy.

The phone rang then, causing Arielle to startle and begin to whimper. Lorelai carried her over to the changing mat she'd laid out on her dresser, while Rory went to get the phone. _Who'd be calling this early? _She wondered, as she lifted the receiver. "Hello?"

"Rory!" Lane's excited voice could be heard on the other line.

"Lane, its 8:30 in the morning. This better be good." Rory admonished her friend, yawning, as she listened to Arielle cooing across the room.

"We are playing at Copper Head!" Lane shrieked so loudly, Rory had to pull the phone away from her ear.

"Copper Head?" Rory asked, mystified.

"Only the most rocking-est dance club in Stanford. They want us to play for them!" Lane shrieked some more.

"Lane, that's great!" Rory switched her voice from her tired I-just-woke-up tone to excited my-best-friend-is-becoming-a-rock-star tone.

"You have to come! You and Alicia both!" Lane said, her voice sounding way too enthusiastic for 8:30 in the morning.

"I wouldn't miss it! Wait just a second…" Rory put her hand over the phone, "Mom…" she began.

"Have a good time, sweetie." Lorelai interrupted.

"You sure?" Rory asked.

"Yes! You're the young college girl on break from lots of stress. You go have fun!" Lorelai said, as she snapped up the buttons on Arielle's sleeper and ticked the baby, before picking her up.

"Thanks, Mom!" Rory smiled at her mother before turning back to the phone, "Lane? I'll see you in a little while?" she smiled, excited about seeing her friend play in a place that was outside of Stars Hollow.

"Yes, about ten?" Lane said, "We're still getting stuff together."

"Sounds good." Rory said her goodbyes and then turned to Lorelai, "She got a gig at some fancy club in Stanford." She explained.

"I heard." Lorelai grinned, and then snuggling Arielle in one arm, laid her other arm around her daughter's shoulders, and led her out of the room, "What do you say, Luke's fix before you go?"

"Absolutely." Rory grinned and followed her mother downstairs. She was a little disappointed that Lorelai wouldn't be able to come with, her mom loved seeing Lane play. She'd be sure to take pictures and tell her all about it, though. It was sure to be tons of fun.


	8. Without a Doubt

Arielle

By: Alyson Tierney

Disclaimer: I do not own Lorelai or Rory Gilmore, or any other character associated with Gilmore Girls the way it is seen on television. Those characters and other related things and ideas belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino and the WB Network. However, I do own Alicia and Arielle, since I made them up.

Author's Note: This story idea is taken from the book "Baby" by Patricia MacLachlan, so I'd like to thank her for the terrific story idea, and I hope I did it justice in this story. It takes place this Christmas—I hope you like this, and have a very good holiday season. The next chapter will be available soon, but if you guys want to check out my story "Gunshots and Secrets" you can access it on my profile.

I continue to be very impressed with the number of you who took the time to review parts of the story and say what you liked and what could be changed. It's those reviewers that help a writer improve her work so it can be the best it can be. I thank you very much, each and every one of you. You rock! Keep reviewing! A special Happy Birthday wish to Tickledpink22 AKA Katie, and my big sister, Amber. Both of you have a great one!

CHAPTER EIGHT

Rory, Lane, and Alicia headed down the darkening street towards Luke's Diner. They'd arrived back in Stars Hollow not a half hour ago, and Zach and Brian, Lane's roommates and band mates, had immediately turned on the TV and sat back to watch some incredibly lame action movie. The girls made a quick change in their plans to sit around in Lane's room talking and having pizza, and decided to head for Luke's instead. Lane's band had played very well, and they were hoping they would get called back soon, or someone else would hear about them, and they'd soon be known all over Connecticut.

The bell dinged overhead as the girls entered Luke's. Luke was behind the counter, refilling coffees for a few customers, but otherwise the diner was empty except for Lorelai and Sookie at a table by the side window with Davey and Arielle. Both babies were looking up in wide-eyed wonder at a man in a Santa suit leaning over the table.

"That's Santa, Davey." Sookie said, "Can you say Santa?"

Her 13-month-old son smiled shyly, "An-ta!" Davey crowed, and Lorelai and Sookie both smiled.

"Ho ho ho!" Santa said, and Rory immediately recognized the voice as Kirk's. She smiled as Arielle tentatively reached out to Kirk, but then pulled her hand back. Then Arielle breathed in deeply, looking past Kirk to the doorway. She let out a distressed gurgle and reached her hand out towards Rory and her friends.

Lorelai, Sookie, and Kirk turned towards the girls. "Hey, babe, girls. Want a burger?" Lorelai asked.

"Definetely. Hi, Davey!" Rory said, as she came nearer to the group. Lane followed her, and Alicia brought up the rear a little slower. Arielle began to whine incessantly, grunting and reaching out towards Rory and her friends.

"Are you hungry, Arielle?" Rory asked, kneeling down in front of the baby. She offered her hands to the baby, but Arielle pushed them away and started to whimper sadly.

"She just ate." Lorelai said, trying to comfort Arielle, but the stubborn child wouldn't heed Lorelai's soothing touches. She started to cry, a cry Rory and Lorelai had never heard before. She arched her back and wailed like a fire engine.

"Um, Santa hears the reindeer calling. I'd better go." Kirk said, making his escape.

Davey's "Ba-ba An-ta!" could hardly be heard over Arielle's wails. Rory began checking her diaper and seeing if her outfit was on too tight, but Lorelai seemed to know exactly what Arielle was crying about, and Rory and Alicia caught on, too. Finally Alicia got down on her knees next to Rory and ran her hand over the child's head. Arielle's cries quieted to whimpers, and Alicia took Arielle from Lorelai, rubbing her back soothingly. Arielle's demeanor quickly changed from distressed baby to excited baby, as she looked up at Alicia's face and greeted the young woman with a few happy coos.

Alicia looked down at the child, and murmured a few soothing words, and kissed the baby's head. Arielle snuggled into Alicia unlike she'd snuggled into anyone else and cooed happily. Her tiny hand clutched Alicia's blouse, and her other held Alicia's finger to her chest. Rory looked from Alicia to Arielle, and could see a resemblance. Both had reddish hair, bright blue eyes, the same nose, and similar lip and cheek curves. _Yep, Alicia's her mommy. Why hasn't she said something? _Rory looked at her mom, who almost looked sad and wistful as she pulled her daughter to her and stroked her cheek tenderly.

"Hey Luke!" Lorelai called, "Three more burgers over here!"

Luke smiled, "You got it!" He headed into the kitchen to give the order to Caesar. He brought them their burgers and they ate and talked, Alicia holding Arielle the whole time. Davey got fussy after awhile, so Sookie took him home to put him to bed.

Alicia stood up too, "I've got to go, I have an interview in the morning." She took one long look at Arielle, and handed her back to Lorelai, turning and walking towards the door.

Arielle began to whimper again, as Rory turned towards the door, "Hey, Lissi?" she called. Alicia turned around to look at Rory, and Rory looked her best friend in the eye, "Check in with me tomorrow, okay?"

Alicia nodded, "Okay." She said, taking a fleeting glance at Arielle before she headed out the door. As both Lorelai and Rory could have predicted, Arielle let out a strangled cry. Letting out a few anguished sobs first, she then burst into full-blown tears.

"Oh, Arielle." Lorelai turned to Rory, "Let's get her back to our house. Maybe some of her own toys will comfort her."

Rory stood, "Okay, good idea. Bye, Lane!" she called out, as Lane had gone behind the counter to get a few hours of work in before closing.

"Bye!" Lane called back.

"Bye, Luke!" Lorelai called out.

"Bye, Lorelai. Bye, Rory. Good luck with Arielle." Luke called back.

As Lorelai and Rory headed out the door, Rory looked at her mom, who was murmuring soothing words to Arielle, trying to calm the screaming baby, "Alicia is her mom." Rory said, with absolute certainty.

"Without a doubt." Lorelai agreed, "I just hope Alicia gets up the nerve to say something. I love taking care of Arielle, but I miss alone time with my daughter."

Rory stopped a moment and smiled, "Really? I miss alone time with you, too."

Lorelai made a sad little face and pulled Rory closer, kissing her cheeks, "Well, let's get home and get this little one settled, and maybe we can get a movie in."

Rory smiled, "Okay." She slung an arm around her mom, and leaned in, as her mom tried to quiet Arielle as they walked. Rory sighed; at least she had the knowledge now that it wasn't only her who longed for it to just be the two of them. Both of them loved babies, and definitely wanted a few in their lives, but they wanted 9 months to get used to the idea first. Having a baby pop out of the woodwork was a lot of work.


	9. Christmas Eve Eve Dinner

Arielle

By: Alyson Tierney

Disclaimer: I do not own Lorelai or Rory Gilmore, or any other character associated with Gilmore Girls the way it is seen on television. Those characters and other related things and ideas belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino and the WB Network. However, I do own Alicia and Arielle, since I made them up.

Author's Note: This story idea is taken from the book "Baby" by Patricia MacLachlan, so I'd like to thank her for the terrific story idea, and I hope I did it justice in this story. It takes place this Christmas—I hope you like this, and have a very good holiday season. The next chapter will be available soon, but if you guys want to check out my story "Gunshots and Secrets" you can access it on my profile.

I wanted to clarify an issue that seems to be confusing to some people. It has often been thought that babies are just helpless little things that can't do anything, but in truth, babies are little _human beings,_ and are always learning new things. The average five-month-old can grasp larger toys, roll over, sit with support, eat solid baby foods, and has been able to recognize their mother for several months. Babies start memorizing their mothers' faces, voices, and scents at birth, and are very good at immediately recognizing them by about 3 or 4 months of age.

I continue to be very impressed with the number of you who took the time to review parts of the story and say what you liked and what could be changed. It's those reviewers that help a writer improve her work so it can be the best it can be. I thank you very much, each and every one of you. You rock! Keep reviewing!

CHAPTER NINE

"So what exactly did Grandma call this then?" Rory asked, as she and her mom walked towards the front door of the Gilmore mansion the next night. Lorelai, Rory, and Arielle were all dressed in their Christmas best; Rory carrying presents for her grandparents, and Lorelai clutching the infant carrier with Arielle sleeping peacefully inside.

"Apparently, it's Christmas Eve Eve dinner." Lorelai said, quoting her mother's words.

Rory chuckled as she rang the doorbell, "They're going out of town on a little get-away tomorrow, right?" she asked, as she shifted the presents back into both arms.

"Yeah. Some romantic-y Christmas thing, I'm sure." Lorelai grinned as the door swung open.

"Merry Christmas!" Emily Gilmore sang out, as she greeted her daughter and grand-daughter.

"Merry Christmas, Mom." Lorelai said, smiling, stepping inside the house with her bundle.

"Merry Christmas, Grandma." Rory echoed, following her mom inside.

Emily leaned over to peer into the infant seat, "She is adorable! How old is she?" Emily asked, with a huge smile on her face.

"Almost 5 months." Lorelai answered. Rory looked a little shocked that her grandma was smiling and enthusiastic with Arielle.

"Come! Come into the living room! We're about to hear Darren's story about how he acquired a paint shop last spring." Emily said, taking Arielle's carrier from Lorelai and walking quickly into the living room.

"Hey, she took the baby!" Lorelai whined, as they took their coats off, and followed Emily, "Mom's always loved babies. It's just when they get older that she doesn't quite know what to do." Lorelai explained to Rory, as they entered the living room. Lorelai and Rory recognized everyone from last year; Caroline, Darren, and their new son, and Judy and Sherman. Richard, instead of offering Lorelai and Rory drinks, was in deep conversation with Sherman and Darren, and Judy, Caroline, and Emily were cooing over the babies.

"Lorelai! Arielle is adorable!" Judy looked up, and smiled at the girls as they took a seat. Rory noticed that Arielle was still asleep, but she'd probably wake up soon if the women didn't stop talking so loudly.

"Isn't she? She's asleep, though, and we'd like to keep her that way. She's so crabby if you wake her up." Lorelai said, hoping the women would get the hint.

"I know. Junior is exactly the same way." Caroline supplied, as she offered her son a fuzzy blue elephant. Junior smiled and waved it around, before flinging it directly in Judy's face. Lorelai and Rory choked back laughter as Judy let out a shriek, and Caroline started apologizing profusely for her son's behavior.

"Dinner is served." Everyone looked up to see yet another new maid announcing it was time for the Christmas feast. Everyone smiled and voiced their approval, as they all headed into the dining room. Dinner was an animated event, with Richard, Sherman, and Darren only talking about business, Emily, Judy, Caroline, and Lorelai only talking about babies, and Junior babbling at the top of his lungs through most of the meal. Arielle's seat was in between Rory and Lorelai, and towards the end of the meal, Rory looked down and noticed the baby was awake and looking up at Rory, confused.

"Hi, Ari." Rory said, softly, as she leaned down and let Arielle grab her finger. Arielle let out a few babbles, before she gave a whine that only meant one thing. She was hungry. Rory loosened the straps on Arielle's seat, and lifted the baby up. Rory looked at Lorelai, who was talking spiritedly to Judy, so she got up and headed for the foyer, where Arielle's bag was.

Rory rifled through it, trying to find an already-prepared bottle, but since Rory and Lorelai had put their hats and mittens and Arielle's snowsuit in the bag, she had to dig deep. Arielle was beginning to get frustrated, her hunger going unchecked, and began to cry. Lorelai came into the foyer then, "Babe?" she asked.

"Hey. She's hungry, but I can't find her bottle." Rory said, frantically.

"I put it in the side pocket." Lorelai informed her daughter, reaching in and producing the bottle, "Want me to take over?" she asked.

Rory shook her head, "Can I feed her?" she asked, hopefully.

Lorelai smiled, "Sure. Bring her into the living room, and I'll be right back with her bottle."

Rory smiled back, "Okay!" She carried the fussy baby into the living room, taking a few toys with her from the diaper bag. She tried to get Arielle interested in the toys, and at first it worked, but by the time Lorelai came into the room with the bottle, she was working up to a good shrill cry. Lorelai quickly handed Rory the bottle, and Rory shook it gently, laying Arielle back into her arm, and offering the bottle. Arielle accepted it happily and began to nurse hungrily. Her eyes closed slowly as she drank with enthusiasm.

"Wow, such a hungry girl." Lorelai remarked, as she brushed her hand over the infant's hair. Arielle let out a satisfied gurgle, as the warm milk filled her tummy. She reached one hand out and put it on Rory's, almost helping hold her own bottle. "You're good at that." Lorelai remarked, tucking Rory's hair behind her ears.

Rory smiled, "Well, I watched you." Rory and Lorelai locked eyes for a moment, each trying to read the other. They smiled, and then Rory looked back down at the baby, voices from the dining room wafting in.

"Hey, babe?" Lorelai said a few seconds later, and Rory looked up, her eyes questioning, "What's on your mind about Arielle being here over Christmas break?"

"I don't know." Rory said, looking down as she gathered her thoughts. She sighed, and looked up at her mom, "I love Alicia, and I love Arielle. I love having her with us, because she's so sweet and adorable and happy, but…"

"But…" Lorelai prompted.

"I just…I miss alone time with my mom. I miss being your only baby; the only one you sing to at night, the only one you cuddle…I miss doing stuff; we haven't really done anything together. This whole break was supposed to be about us. I'm not mad at Alicia or Arielle about it, I just…I miss it being only you and me." Rory's voice broke, and she tried to choke back tears.

Lorelai reached out and cupped her daughter's face in both her hands, "It is only you and me. In the end, it always is only you and me. Arielle won't be with us forever. She might be for awhile more, but it won't be forever. You are my one and only baby girl, and I love you so much. I love the bright, energetic, caring, and gorgeous young woman you are—especially when you have my necklace and shoes on."

Rory smiled and chuckled softly, "I know. I know all that. It's just…"

"It's different. You and I are so used to it being only us, the Two-Bright-and-Chatty-but-Very-Stubborn-Gilmore-Girls, that any difference is going to confuse and disappoint us momentarily, but any change will eventually turn out to be better for both of us." Lorelai said, nodding confidently.

Rory smiled, "Yeah, it will. I know it will. I just…can I help you with her?"

Lorelai smiled, "Of course you can." She kissed her daughter's cheek, holding her face for a few moments before letting go, and focusing on Arielle, "You want me to get you a burp rag?" she asked, noting that Arielle was nearly finished.

"Yes, please." Rory smiled. Lorelai got up, looking towards the doorway to see Emily heading towards them from the dining room. Both women stopped in the doorway, and Lorelai turned around. They watched the youngest generation Gilmore as she fed Arielle, smiling down at the baby and talking to her quietly.

"She's a natural." Emily remarked, softly.

"Well she has known how to eat for five months." Lorelai chuckled as she watched.

"Not the baby." Emily said, "Rory."

Rory began to hum to the baby, as Lorelai headed into the foyer to get a rag for her shoulder so she could shield her pretty dress while burping Arielle. Rory smiled, she was more relaxed now that her mom was letting her participate in taking care of Arielle. She didn't feel completely abandoned this way.


	10. Miss Cotton Candy

Arielle

By: Alyson Tierney

Disclaimer: I do not own Lorelai or Rory Gilmore, or any other character associated with Gilmore Girls the way it is seen on television. Those characters and other related things and ideas belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino and the WB Network. However, I do own Alicia and Arielle, since I made them up.

Author's Note: This story idea is taken from the book "Baby" by Patricia MacLachlan, so I'd like to thank her for the terrific story idea, and I hope I did it justice in this story. It takes place this Christmas—I hope you like this, and have a very good holiday season. The next chapter will be available soon, but if you guys want to check out my other stories you can access them on my profile.

I continue to be very impressed with the number of you who took the time to review parts of the story and say what you liked and what could be changed. It's those reviewers that help a writer improve her work so it can be the best it can be. I thank you very much, each and every one of you. This story is nearing a close (there are two more chapters after this one), and I want to thank those of you who are still reading. It means a lot that you stuck with a story for this long. Thanks!

CHAPTER TEN

Lorelai and Rory sang all the way home in the car, Arielle babbling along. They turned onto their street, light flakes beginning to fall. They dusted the streets, which had been shoveled since the last snowfall. Turning into their driveway, Rory noticed Alicia first, "Hey, Alicia is on our front steps," she observed.

Lorelai turned to look, and sure enough, Alicia was sitting on their steps, bundled up against the cold. She stood as Lorelai and Rory got out of the Jeep, Rory carrying the diaper bag, and Lorelai reaching in back for Arielle. Alicia walked slowly towards the Jeep, as Rory walked towards her.

"Come to get your baby?" Rory asked, in a quiet and reassuring voice. She wanted Alicia to know she knew Arielle was hers, but also that she wasn't angry about it.

Alicia looked at her friend, her eyes full of tears and longing. She nodded, and Rory pulled her close, embracing her friend with a true hug. She'd always been a tentative hugger, never knowing if she was squeezing too hard or if people didn't like hugs. The only people she hugged close to her were her mother and Lane…and now Alicia. She pulled back as Lorelai came to stand next to her, carting Arielle's infant seat. Arielle looked up at Alicia, an expression of pure delight on her face. She let out a happy, tentative coo before waving her arms and legs in a clear statement of, "Yay! My mommy is home!" Alicia chuckled, and took the seat from Lorelai. "Come on in the house, you three." Lorelai said, pulling Rory towards her, and heading into the house, Alicia following with Arielle.

"Anyone want something to drink? Soda? Coffee?" Lorelai asked, as Rory led the group into the living room.

"No, thanks." Alicia said, smiling at Lorelai.

"Pass." Rory said, and Lorelai flopped down on the sofa next to Alicia, Rory sitting on her other side. Lorelai and Rory watched Alicia's experienced movements as she undid Arielle's safety straps, slipped her out of her snowsuit, and lifted her up. Arielle giggled and clapped, reaching out to her mother's face.

"That is an adorable dress. Did you guys buy it for her?" Alicia asked, admiring the red dress adorned with candy canes and wreaths that Arielle was wearing.

"Yeah, we had some of Rory's old baby clothes for everyday clothes, but we had to go shopping for Rory's dress anyway, so we picked out a new dress for Arielle and some toys for her for Christmas." Lorelai said, smiling as she fingered the material.

Alicia smiled at her child, "Are you wearing a new dress, baby girl? A pretty new red dress? Yes! It's beautiful, angel." Arielle laughed, burying her hands in Alicia's hair as her mother began to kiss her repeatedly. Alicia then turned to Lorelai, "I'll pay you for it, as soon as I get some money. I'll pay you back for everything."

Lorelai smiled, "There's no worries. Let the doting aunties buy her some things once in awhile. Did you find a job?"

Alicia sighed, "No. Everyone in town either doesn't need anyone or isn't around for the holidays. I don't know what I'm going to do."

Lorelai looked at Rory, who nodded slightly, "Well, how are your housekeeping and management skills?" she asked.

"Well, I know how to clean. Do I keep my room clean, no, but I know how to clean…and I was head of the foreign language club at my high school, so I know how to keep events and people organized." Alicia said, sitting Arielle on her lap, and grabbing Arielle's pink teddy bear from the coffee table, she handed it to her.

"Well, we have lots of maids at the Inn, but we never hired someone to keep all the maids in line. First Michel was doing it, but he complained so much, I took over. Then I arranged with Rory that she would be what we call the House Manager while she was on breaks from school…we could use another one for when Rory's at school. You could be co-House Managers." Lorelai offered, smiling helpfully.

"Really?" Alicia said, hopefully, "That would be great, Lorelai!"

"BabababababaBA!" Arielle put in, waving the pink teddy bear about, before it fell to the floor.

"That's your bear, Arielle." Rory said, picking up the bear and handing it back to her. Arielle squealed and let out a few coos.

"Miss Cotton Candy is one of her favorites." Alicia put in, smiling as her daughter began waving the bear around and babbling to herself.

"That's such a clever name. One of Rory's first animals was a frog named Prince Charming." Lorelai grinned at the memory, "I always hated the parents who were so original and named their children's animals Frank or Mr. Bear."

Alicia studied her child for a moment as she waved the bear around, and then brought it to her mouth. Lorelai chuckled, "Alicia, how about we get a room at the Inn for you and Arielle to stay in this winter, and this spring you guys can move out to the equipment shed. It's not very big, but we can get some stuff out there and make it a pretty place for you guys."

"That sounds great, Lorelai. Thank you. I really didn't know what I was going to do…I didn't have a place to live, or a job, or much schooling, and I couldn't find anyone to watch her while I was looking for a job…and I don't know…I guess I also needed a little break." Alicia said, sounding sad, "I mean, I'd never abandon Arielle forever, but I just needed a few days to regroup, I guess."

"I understand that. Next time, though, you can talk to me directly. Or talk to Rory directly…" Lorelai said, looking at her daughter.

"Oh, yeah, I demand that!" Rory agreed, nodding.

"We'll do whatever we can to help you, you just got to let us, okay?" Lorelai said, looking into Alicia's blue eyes.

"Okay." Alicia nodded, smiling. She looked down to see Arielle trying to pick up the bear stone on her necklace. The child's eyebrows were drawn in concentration as she tried to use fine motor skills that weren't quite in place yet. Alicia chuckled, and picked up the stone, holding it in her outstretched hand in front of Arielle, "That's a bear, sweetie. It's a little bear, like your big bear." Arielle looked up at her mother and smiled, and then yawned, putting her head down on her mother's chest, and laying her little hand on Alicia's necklace, "Looks like it's time for us to go home." Alicia said, smiling as she stood up.

"Do you want to stay with us for the night?" Lorelai asked, not seeing her own daughter's eyes widen at the prospect of Christmas spent not alone.

Alicia did notice, however, and shook her head, "No. Arielle and I will go celebrate with each other. When do you want us at the Inn?"

"Monday morning sound good to you?" Lorelai asked, and at Alicia's nod, she grabbed her purse off the table, "At least let me give you some money."

"I couldn't take it…you've already done enough." Alicia said, gratefully.

"How about I just take it out of your first paycheck?" Lorelai offered, to which Alicia smiled and accepted the money. She carefully put her daughter in her snowsuit and bundled her into the carrier, and after hugging Lorelai and Rory, was on her way.

Rory smiled as she closed the door behind them. Alicia and Arielle were safe and happy, and had a plan for the future. She yawned, as it was almost ten-thirty by then, and wandered into the living room, where Lorelai had already flopped onto the couch, resting her head on the back. Rory sat down next to her, "Mom?" she said, cautiously.

Lorelai opened her eyes and looked at her daughter, "Hey, babe."

"Are you okay?" Rory asked, concern showing on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine, sweetie, just tired. Want to watch a DVD?" Lorelai asked.

Rory nodded, smiling, "Sure!" Rory walked over to their collection of movies, "Which one?" she asked.

"Mmm." Lorelai's reply was an incoherent mumble, so Rory just slipped a random DVD into the player, knowing they weren't going to make it all the way through it anyway. Flipping it on, she sat on the couch next to her mom, who put her arm around her daughter and pulled her closer. Rory rested her head on her mom's shoulder, pulling a blanket from the back of the couch around them, and snuggling closer as the FBI warning popped onto the screen. Rory smiled, happy that it was just her and her mom again. She knew that their lives would still not be the same with Alicia and Arielle around the Inn, but they'd still have nights like this—when they'd just curl up with a DVD after a long day.


	11. World's Greatest Mom

Arielle

By: Alyson Tierney

Disclaimer: I do not own Lorelai or Rory Gilmore, or any other character associated with Gilmore Girls the way it is seen on television. Those characters and other related things and ideas belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino and the WB Network. However, I do own Alicia and Arielle, since I made them up.

Author's Note: This story idea is taken from the book "Baby" by Patricia MacLachlan, so I'd like to thank her for the terrific story idea, and I hope I did it justice in this story. It takes place this Christmas—I hope you like this, and have a very good holiday season. The last chapter will be available soon, but if you guys want to check out my other stories you can access them on my profile.

I finally completed this story last night, after two months of planning, writing, and posting. There is one more chapter after this one (twelve total chapters), and then I hope to be able to go on to other stories, school permitting. Thanks to you guys who have been reviewing! Keep it up! I hope you like this addition.

CHAPTER ELEVEN

"Rory! Rory! It snowed last night!" Lorelai's excited shout could be heard as she threw open Rory's door and jumped on her bed. She bounced a few times, before lying next to her daughter and poking her rapidly, "Get up!" Rory's response was a moan, and she buried her head into the pillows, "Rory! It snowed and it's Christmas Eve! We gotta go build a snow creature!"

Rory turned towards her mom and opened one eye, "Mom. It has been snowing for the past month, and now suddenly it excites you?" she asked, sleepily.

"Yes, because now it's just you and me, I've had coffee, its vacation, _and _it snowed last night!" Lorelai picked up Rory's stuffed chicken and made it do a dance on her daughter's stomach, "Wake up!"

Rory opened the other eye, "What do I get if I wake up?"

"You get to build a snowman with me?" Lorelai said, and Rory looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "You get…coffee?" Rory's other eyebrow rose to join the first, "You get a Strawberry-kiwi flavored candy cane with your coffee and snow?"

Rory rolled her eyes, "Fi-i-ine," she groaned, sitting up and yawning.

"Hurry, hurry, hurry! No clothes, just a coat and boots!" Lorelai reminded her daughter, who smiled as she got out of bed and followed her mom into the kitchen. After a few sips of coffee, they got their coats and boots, stepped outside for about two seconds before deciding they needed mittens and hats, too. Grabbing those, Lorelai bounded out the door, Rory following slowly.

Rory watched as her mom picked up a handful of snow and scrunched it to make a snowball, "Okay, do you want the top or the middle?" Lorelai asked her daughter.

"I'll take the middle. Last year I spent 20 minutes perfecting the shape of Jack's head, and then some psycho lopped it off. I will not make that mistake again." Rory smiled at her mother as Lorelai chuckled.

"Okay, I'll take the head this time, but if any of the neighbors even goes near it, I'm calling the Snowman Decapitating Police." Lorelai said, looking stern.

Rory cracked up at that point, "Well, we'll be sure to put a "Danger" sign on the lawn then."

Lorelai giggled, "Yes, very good idea," she agreed. Rory smiled at her mom, who smiled back at her daughter. Rory turned back to her snowball before she began rolling it into shape. She grinned inwardly; finally she was getting time with her mom. She knew she was being selfish because she did realize that if her mom ever got serious with some guy—most likely Luke—and they settled down and had children, she wouldn't be the center of attention anymore. She was just going to have to take some time to get used to the idea of having to share the woman who'd been only hers for the last 20 years.

Lorelai and Rory played in the snow for hours before they began to get chilly. Trudging inside, Rory ran to the kitchen to get some hot cocoa, while Lorelai checked the messages. Rory was putting the mugs of milk in the microwave, when she heard her mom call out to her, "Rory! Come here a sec!"

"What is it?" Rory asked, as she punched in the numbers on the timer and pressed start, the mugs beginning to rotate as they warmed up.

"Come here! You've gotta listen to this!" Lorelai sounded like she was laughing.

Rory headed into the living room, where Lorelai was standing next to the answering machine, "Four people called while we were outside! Four!" Lorelai exclaimed.

Rory smiled, "Well, we are well-liked."

Lorelai chuckled, "That is true." Lorelai smiled as she pushed the button.

Emily's voice sounded on the tape, "_Hi girls. Just wanted to let you know that we got to Miami safely. We're so excited to see the ocean from a new perspective. The beaches are so much cleaner here. Have a good Christmas, and we'll see you for dinner the first Friday in January."_

Lorelai pouted, "They're where it's all nice and warm and I'm freezing my butt off."

Alicia's voice came on the tape next, "_Hey, Lorelai and Rory. I just wanted to say thank you for taking such good care of Arielle. She seems so happy to have been with you guys. Have a good Christmas, and see you on Monday."_

Rory smiled, "She was so well behaved, wasn't she?"

Lorelai nodded, "She was fun." Rory noticed her mom seemed a little detached whenever Alicia leaving Arielle with them was mentioned. She wondered what that was about, but before she could ask, Luke's voice could be heard on the tape.

_"Hi, Lorelai. Hi, Rory. I'm off to visit with Liz, Jess, and TJ for Christmas this morning, but I will be back on Sunday. Please don't break into the apartment for any reason while I'm gone. I like my stuff just the way it is. I hope you have a great holiday, and see you at the diner later. Bye."_

Lorelai pouted and then grinned, "We're not going to actually listen to him and not break in are we?"

"Mom!" Rory admonished her, and then the timer on the microwave beeped. She turned towards the kitchen

"Wait, Rory! There's one more!" Lorelai called after her.

"I'm sure it's just as interesting as the rest…" Rory trailed off as she heard Logan's voice on the machine.

_"Hello, this is a message for Rory. Hi, Ace, it's Logan. I just wanted to call and wish you and your mom a happy holiday. I really would like to meet your mom soon, maybe when I get back before next semester. I'll give you your present then, too. Talk to you soon, Ace. Merry Christmas."_ Rory walked back into the living room with a smile on her face.

Lorelai grinned, "I get to meet Limo Boy?"

Rory rolled her eyes, "He's just a friend, Mom."

Lorelai chuckled, "Yes, that's what you kept saying when you first met Dean and you first met Jess, so uh-huh, I _really_ believe that."

Rory blushed as she raced into the kitchen to get the mugs, as her mom called after her, "And now you're blushing and running away! Yep, you're _just_ friends!"

"Two scoops of cocoa or three?" Rory called out.

"Three!" Lorelai called back.

Rory scooped the cocoa into their mugs, and then waiting for a few moments for it to cool enough to carry, brought them out into the living room. She stopped; smiling at the sight of her mom snuggled under a blanket looking through Rory's baby book. "Good pictures in there?" Rory asked, coming over to the couch and handing Lorelai her special mug. It was blue with "World's Greatest Mom!" written on it in pink sparkly lettering.

"Yeah, of the most beautiful baby in the world who grew up to be the most beautiful young woman in the world." Lorelai smiled at her daughter, who sat next to her, and pulled the blanket over herself.

Rory blushed, but allowed the comment. She took a sip of her cocoa, tracing the outline of Snoopy on the mug. Snuggling closer to her mom, she laid her head on her mother's shoulder, and looked down at the pictures, "Oh, that's a good one." Rory pointed to a picture of her and Lorelai when Rory was no older than 6 or 7 months old. Lorelai was holding a toy out in front of her daughter, but instead of playing with it, Rory was trying to grab onto her mom's earrings.

"It is. A little advice, though, don't wear earrings while breastfeeding an active 7-month-old baby." Lorelai smiled.

"Noted." Rory said, as her mom flipped to the next page. They sat there for awhile, both basking in each other's company. Lorelai pointed out a few pictures and they laughed about them, Rory smiling at the cuteness and innocence of them both. There was a sudden lull in the conversation and Rory closed her eyes for a moment, resting against her mom. She could hear Lorelai's soft breathing, and her mom swallowed a few times, causing Rory to raise her head so she could look at Lorelai, "Mom?"

Lorelai blinked hard a few times before looking at her daughter, and Rory could tell she was trying very hard not to cry. Lorelai rarely cried in front of her daughter. Rory knew she cried to Luke and Sookie more often than she cried to Rory. Rory understood that it was her mom's way of protecting her and shielding her from thinking that her mom wasn't always the tough woman she came across as. "Yeah, babe?" Lorelai asked, swallowing again as she tried to smile reassuringly.

Rory wasn't buying the smile this time, "What's the matter?"

Lorelai put on a brave smile, "It's nothing."

Rory put on her best stern face, "It's _not_ nothing. Come on, Mom, tell me."

"Okay. I just…I love you so much you know? I loved you from the day you were born and I never want to be apart from you ever. Obviously now, with Yale and everything, we're going to be apart more and more, but…anyway, the point is…I took a break, too." Lorelai said, softly, looking down at the pictures on her lap.

"You did?" Rory asked, more concerned than angry.

"Just for two days. I left you with Mia when you were about a year old. I was just so tired and needed a break so badly, so I went to the beach, stayed in a hotel overnight, and then came back to you the next morning." Lorelai admitted, "I know it's so not me to get upset about this but…it just felt like I was abandoning you…even if it was just overnight. I still…haven't forgiven myself for even thinking I wasn't ready for you."

Rory's face softened, "Mom, so you took a break. You came back. You would have come back no matter what. You've gone out of town a few times in the last few years, but I never doubted you coming back, so clearly, you didn't scar me."

Lorelai chuckled at that, "That's true."

Rory smiled, "Everyone needs a break. I can understand that with Yale…and I'm just going to school. I can't imagine having a baby and having a job at my age. You're amazing, Mom."

"Well, I have had a lot of practice being amazing. All those lessons while you were asleep at night." Lorelai smiled at her daughter, "I didn't know you were so good at the inspirational speeches."

"Well, you were always a little self-centered." Rory grinned.

Lorelai swiped at her daughter playfully, "I love ya, kid."

"I love you, Mom." Rory said, as she turned to look out the window, "Oh, hey, more snow!" she exclaimed. Lorelai turned around and followed her daughter's gaze, at the freshly falling snow landing on the lawn. It was beginning to get dark, but there was just enough light to watch the flakes. Mother and daughter sat wrapped in a blanket together as they watched, the sun's setting meaning they were only half a day away from Christmas morning.


	12. Christmas Morning, My Sunshine

Arielle

By: Alyson Tierney

Disclaimer: I do not own Lorelai or Rory Gilmore, or any other character associated with Gilmore Girls the way it is seen on television. Those characters and other related things and ideas belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino and the WB Network. However, I do own Alicia and Arielle, since I made them up.

Author's Note: This story idea is taken from the book "Baby" by Patricia MacLachlan, so I'd like to thank her for the terrific story idea, and I hope I did it justice in this story. It takes place this Christmas—I hope you like this, and have a very good holiday season.

It's amazing to be able to say, but this story is now complete. It started with just a sparkle of an idea while I was eating lunch one day around Halloween (why Halloween made me think of babies is beyond me) and grew and blossomed to this. I read that it was enjoyable for the most of you, and I am very grateful for each and every one of your reviews. I hope you enjoy this last addition, and I hope to see each and every one of you reviewing stories of mine in the future. I can't promise when I'll have another one, especially with second semester starting, but there will be one eventually. Thank you everyone! You're awesome!

CHAPTER TWELVE

Rory was running through a field with apples, oranges, and rainbow candy canes falling from the sky. Lorelai was running with her, trying to keep up. She finally caught up to her daughter, and tackled her, kissing her on the face repeatedly. Rory snuggled back into her mother's arms, feeling warm and happy, and her mother began to sing.

_"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when the skies are grey. You'll never know how much I lo-o-ove you. Please don't take my sunshine away!"_

"Rory? It's Christmas morning." Lorelai's voice was distant, but became clearer as Rory opened her eyes. Sun was streaming through the window, and she could smell bacon and eggs. Rory smiled up at her mother, who brushed Rory's hair away from her face and kissed her nose, "It's Christmas morning, my sunshine."

Rory breathed in deep and grinned, "I smell food."

"Yep, there's bacon, eggs, toast, coffee, and even some orange juice." Lorelai said, motioning to the tray she'd set on Rory's bedside table.

"Okay, I can picture you making toast and coffee and pouring the orange juice, but where did the eggs and bacon come from?" Rory asked, as her mom set her tray down in front of her as she sat up. Lorelai then picked another tray off the floor next to the bed and settled in next to her daughter.

Lorelai gasped in mock surprise, "Are you insinuating that I didn't cook that all by myself? I so did!"

"So you didn't get Luke to teach you how?" Rory looked back at her mother, knowingly.

Lorelai looked flustered, 'Well…possibly. Maybe…yes?"

"Ha!" Rory crowed and grinned at her mother, "Thanks, Mom." Rory said, looking down at her meal. She noticed something a little out of the ordinary, though, "Mom?" she asked.

Lorelai looked at her innocently, "Yes, babe?"

"There is a long half of a colored candy cane sticking out of my coffee, what I guess is pieces of the curved end sprinkled on my toast with peanut butter, and there are two colored candy canes making a heart shape around my eggs." Rory pointed out and then looked at her mom, "You hate colored candy canes."

"I know." Lorelai grinned, "But you don't."

"Thanks, Mom." Rory said again, sharing a smile with Lorelai. They both dug into their meals. Everything seemed to taste better on Christmas morning. They ate quickly and dumping their dishes into the sink, headed into the living room.

"Yay! Presents!" Rory was suddenly transformed into a 4-year-old again as she dove under the tree. Lorelai laughed as she followed suit.

Rory sorted through her presents, putting them in the order she liked them. She always opened random townies' presents first, then her grandparents', then Luke's, Sookie's, Lane's, and finally, her mom's. She unwrapped slowly, laughing with Lorelai about some of the ridiculous presents she was getting. Some people meant well, but they really didn't know Rory super well, like her mom did. Her mom always, always knew what to get her, and this year was no exception. Rory grinned as she unwrapped a box of colored candy canes, a necklace of Lorelai's she'd admired for a long time, a journal, several pens with wacky designs, a book she'd been searching for but hadn't been able to find, and the _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ Season 7 DVD box set. She and her mom had been watching Buffy religiously for most of its airtime, but she'd missed a lot of the last season because she'd been busy with her senior year of high school and getting prepared for college. Rory pulled her mom into a long hug, squeezing her tight, "Thank you, Mom." She whispered.

"You're welcome baby. Merry Christmas." Lorelai squeezed her daughter back, "And thank you. I love the Yale Mom sweatshirt and the fuzzy new slippers."

"I'm sorry I couldn't get you more. I'm just…" Rory began, but her mom cut her off.

"You're broke. No worries, you're a college student. Besides, you're going to be paying for me when I get old." Lorelai winked at her daughter, who laughed.

"You're never going to get old. You still don't look a day over 30." Rory smiled, and then got up, looking out the window, "Hey, it's snowing again!"

"Again?" Lorelai repeated, standing also, and putting her arm around her daughter, "Wow, there must be at least a foot and a half out there now."

"Yeah. Our poor snowwoman is going to be buried in an avalanche if she's not careful." Rory smiled, looking at the snowwoman out in the yard.

"What's her name? We still haven't named her yet." Lorelai pointed out.

Rory looked lost in thought, "Her name is Alicielle."

"After Alicia and Arielle?" Lorelai asked. Rory nodded, and Lorelai smiled, "Perfect." Rory laid her head on her mother's shoulder as Lorelai slowly began rocking her back and forth. They stood there, next to the tree for a few moments before Lorelai turned and pulled her daughter to the floor, "Lie down here." Lorelai instructed her daughter as she positioned herself so she was looking up at the tree branches and ornaments.

Rory settled in next to her, leaning on her mother's shoulder, "Wow."

"This is the best way to look at the tree." Lorelai claimed, smiling, "It's so pretty that way."

"Yeah." Rory agreed as she looked up at the branches and twinkling lights. It was pretty. She snuggled against her mother as Lorelai reached up and started playing with one of the ornaments Rory had made when she was little. Rory smiled, gazing up at the ornament. This was a good Christmas, she decided, it was just what she needed.

**THE END**

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
